sweet lies
by whitemoonwolf18
Summary: this is my first story and i will put up a summery later when i know about which way this story will go i am rating it m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**sweet lies**

**disclaimer: i do not own twlight or any of the fine men in it hope you enjoy the first chapter**

* * *

first night back in forks:

As i lay there wondering why he had left i contuied to cry. then out of no where a man came amd called out my name. When i looked it was my father who had been dead for many years he said why do u cry over a man who does not love you bella you learned this lesson years ago when you were human do you not remember edward. Do not let another cause that much hurt in you again where is my strong fighter of a daughter now go on live the life you were ment to. Say goodbye to scared little bella and show that kickass girl i once knew. Then he was gone

I knew he was right but it hurt so much but then i thought of the one man i would always truly love then i felt that anger and hurt that had built up over time. With that in mind i went to my closet and got out my leather pants, as well as my tranch coat the black tank top that had the skull on it. It showed my scars from when victoria and her newborn army attacked me then they had to turned me into what i am today. It also showed off my tattos it showed about 4 in. of my stomich. My blue eyes were shing with anger and my new spirt. I swore to myself right then that i isabella marie swan would never cry over a man or love any man again. The walls that i had now bulitaround my heart would stay intact no one would break thru them.

As i walked out to one my car which was a 1968 mustang. It is painted black and gold with a grim reaper on the drivers side and a angel on the passangers side. It was my faviorte of my three cars. Then there was my motorcycle it is a harley with my own costume paint job. (AN: which i will probley tell u later cause i can't think of one right now). I drove to forks that night i hadn't been there since my familys deaths that was 120 yrs, ago. Sometimes i can still hear reenna laugh talking about paul god i miss them. as i got closer to their graves i smelt a familier sceant coming from the wood. Shit what are they doing here i smelt the cullens. great and i already bought a house well i ain't moving. i missed it here well i better be heading to school great it's going to be like my first day here all over again. aright here we go just drive. as i drove to school that day my memories were runing thru my head. of when i frist met them, our first date, and him leaving.

first day of school:

as i walked thru the halls to my first class of the day i noticed all others stareing at me which was starting to really piss me off.

i got into my first class someone who remined me of jessica started talking to me ,her name was jasmin. i went thru my morning classes without much problem. then lunch came around as i was sitting down with everybody who must just be friends with the new girl. they walked in just like my frist day so many yrs. ago nothing seems to really change. rose and emmert together, alice acting like her unusul self, jasper looking like he's in pain and the untochable god of the school edward the most wanted man in school but no one good enough for him. as jasmin contuined on and on about them. i looked behind me and they all glared at me. i stood upand walked over to the trash can next to there table to get rid of my spoke up "emmet isn't it such a shame that they let someone who looks like that into this shool."

I looked at her and said " well atleast i don't have my head stuck so far up my ass that i can't see the light of day" "so fuck off rose".

they all looked at me and rose said "how the fuck do you know me bitch" i just smirked and said " well let's see the last time you and i saw each other was the night of my 18th brithday." edward looked like he was deep in thought and so i said "do you need another clue cullens"

rose said "well yeah we have been to a lot of 18th brithdays" alright then i said " on mine jasper attacked me when i got a paper cut on a finger from one of the gifts." they all looked stuned and they all said at the same time "bella" i just laugh and then said " yep that's me or i was once who cares what i was when i was human"

the bella rang so everyone pack up their stuff from lunch and threw away their garbage. as i turned to walk away alice said "bella wait can we talk please" i looked at her ans said "not right now alice i need to get home and go hunting other wise some human will be my snack"

* * *

**AN: alright this is my first story plz critize my work and plz review it would help alot and sorry about any spelling or grammer that is wrong just tell me and i will try and fix it alright bye :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** alright thank you to those that reviewed on the first chapter also who add this story to their update list I am sorry for the grammar in the last chapter but I tried to correct that and I couldn't find out how so if someone could tell me that would help greatly

Disclaimer: do not own twilight wish I did but sigh I don't

Chapter 2

When Bella got home from school that night she thought about the Cullen's she tried to find it in herself to forgive them but she couldn't after what happened all those years ago. The more she thought the more she remembered of her life after the Cullen's left.

Flashback:

We have got to find her I hear my father yell but I can't feel anything anymore. As some time passes I start to feel a little bit when I feel myself being carried by someone when I look up it is a native man I feel I should know him but my mind is so fuzzy. I feel like this for a very long time until one day I looked up and didn't realize where I was. So I decided to look around I was in a wooded area I started to walk around more.

As I was doing this I noticed a trail so I followed it to see if I new where I was when I came out int0 a clearing I noticed a vampire with red curly hair all I could think was Victoria. She looked up at me and simile "hello Bella long time no see I hear the Cullen's dumped their little pet" she laughed.

Present:

As I awoke from my memories I heard someone outside crouched down low so they couldn't see me as I watched their movements I notice that it seemed to be an animal of some sorts as I continued to look at it I noticed their was more then one. I decided to confront them so snuck out the back all the while keeping them in my sight. There was five of them as I got a closer look at them I noticed they looked like wolves as I was looking at one in particular he looked at me and growled I realized who it was. Jacob black what the hell are you doing here you stupid asshole I could have killed you for being here without my permission and nobody would miss you I said.

The one I had talked to shifted back to his human form and he said" how the fuck do you know me bloodsucker"

I laughed "do you really not remember me we us to make mud pies together

"**BELLA"**

AN: so what do think give me some ideas if don't like how the stories going if there is any grammar mistakes let me know and I hope you liked it and sorry it short I wanted to update today but don't have a lot of time so I had to make it short I will try to make the next one longer


End file.
